Bo
Bo Dennis is a Succubus and the protagonist of Lost Girl. Introduction Born in Hel, Bo is the daughter of Hades and his prisoner Aife. She was taken away from her father's reach as an infant and left with a human couple that adopted and raised her. During her first sexual experience, she involuntarily killed her high school boyfriend by draining him of his Chi (life energy). Not knowing what she had done and why it had happened, Bo ran away from home. For ten years, before she was discovered by the Fae, she lived a life without friends or family, moving from place to place, and changing identities each time she killed again. It was not until she was helped by the Light Fae's human physician and scientist that she finally learned what she was and how to control her chi-draining powers. Character arc Little is known about Bo's early life beyond the fact that her birth mother, Aife, gave her up as an infant so that her evil father, a Dark King, would not keep her. She lived with her adoptive human parents as "Beth Dennis" and grew up in Grimley, believing that she was human. Her deeply religious conservative parents often took her to church and, moreover, they taught her that sex was evil. Despite her upbringing, during her first sexual experience at the age of eighteen she was unable to control her urges and unintentionally killed her boyfriend, Kyle Williams, by chi-draining him. Scared and confused, she turned to her parents for their succor, but instead, they revealed that she was adopted. They informed Bo that they knew nothing of her origins and that the only trace they had of her past was a baby photo of her with the name "Bo" written on the back. Angered, she ran away from home, creating different identifications in order to escape detection, not only fearing that she was being sought for Kyle's murder, but fleeing after killing a sex-partner. In the show's first episode, It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World, Bo is seen working as a bartender at a hotel bar. This is where she first meets Kenzi, who is there pick-pocketing its clients. An aggressive male patron targets Kenzi, slips a date-rape drug into her drink, and then follows her to the elevator. Bo, who had seen what he had done and knew what he was up to, followed them, and to save Kenzi she chi-drained and killed him. When the body is later discovered, both Dyson and Hale, Light Fae who work as detectives in the human police force, surmise that the man was killed by a Fae and investigate further. When they realize Bo is the assailant, they abduct her and take her to The Ash for interrogation. Dr. Lauren Lewis, the Light Fae's human physician and scientist, examines Bo and is able to deduce that Bo is a Succubus. Bo is confused but happy to find out that she is not abnormal and that there are others like her. Lauren informs Bo that with help she can learn to control her powers and no longer unwittingly kill someone in order to feed, which greatly relieves Bo. Bo is forced by the Fae to prove herself in a "trial by combat", after which she is given the choice to align herself with either the Light or Dark Fae clan. But after Kenzi had risked her own life to find out what had happened to Bo and try to help her, Bo refuses to join either side, proclaiming, "I choose humans!" Although the two Fae leaders of the local territory, The Ash and The Morrigan, were uncertain about Bo's decision to remain neutral, Trick convinced them to accept it in order to find out who had been responsible for concealing her existence for so many years. With Kenzi as her "sidekick," Bo established herself as a private investigator for Fae and human clients, her neutral status allowing her to interact with Light Fae and Dark Fae for information, even if she is not protected against attacks by either clan. In Caged Fae, Bo asked Lauren to be with her in a committed relationship. Although her succubus feeding needs eventually made it difficult for her to continue to be sexually exclusive, it was the first time Bo had willingly tried to be in a monogamous relationship and the first time she said "I love you" to a romantic partner. Through events that transpired, Lauren became increasingly discouraged, driving her to examine the relationship they had together. In Delinquents, Lauren told Bo that she thought she would always be asking from her more than she could give in return, and revealed her unhappiness. After years with the Fae, what had happened to Nadia, and the battle against The Garuda, Lauren felt that she was losing herself, and thought they needed a break. Apprehensive and heartbroken, Bo agreed to a separation. In Turn to Stone, Bo is informed by The Keeper of The Una Mens that her blood had chosen a side and it was Dark Fae. In Waves, however, it emerged that Bo had deliberately aligned herself with the Dark so that she could find her way back to the Death Train and save Rainer from it. She had created the Succubus Declaration herself and had Rainer witness her signature, appearing as her sponsor. Knowing she would lose her memory of her month on the train when she left it, Bo set up a series of clues to find her way back to it and Rainer. In End Of A Line, Rainer's face suddenly materialized in a blank page of a book at The Clubhouse, and when Tamsin asked Bo who it was, a surprised Bo told her it was Rainer, the one who had hired Tamsin to find Bo; however, Tamsin informed Bo that the face was not that of "her boss" – which meant that Rainer was not The Wanderer. While searching for information about Rainer in a history book from the Dark Fae archives, Lauren found the image of The Wanderer in it. She read the prophecy to Bo and showed her the image, and though it bore a resemblance to Rainer, Bo refused to heed Lauren's warning about her involvement with him. Afterwards, Rosette (the Knight) told Bo and Rainer that if by the seventh day of Rainer leaving the Death Train the two were not united as each other's spouse, he would die. To save his life and, she thought, for what was right for her family and good of the Fae, Bo went through with the handfasting ceremony. However, their becoming united was a trick by Rosette that made it possible for the portal to Hel to be opened and release the Lord of Darkness (Origin). In Dark Horse, Bo concluded that she was, in effect, a hybrid after she asked Trick to tell her everything he knew about her blood. Trick explained to Bo that Aife had his Light blood — the blood of a mage — blood that drained life for nourishment or self survival. But the blood of her father, whoever he might be, allowed her to draw life from many victims, and transfer that life force to someone other than herself. She had inherited the abilities of both her mother and her father. In Like Hell Pt.2, Bo discovered through Persephone that she was born in Hel (aka Tartarus). Bo and Lauren continued to cooperate in Fae matters, but had not been intimate again. They were in Evony Fleurette Marquise's (The Morrigan) Marquise Medical Clinic, where Lauren had become its chief medical officer, when a cataclysmic storm created by the Ancients caused a blackout and, when alone, Lauren revealed to Bo the real reason why she was "working" for Evony. They seized the moment and made love for the first time since their separation (Here Comes the Night). After their coupling, Bo considered what she truly desired and told Lauren that she wanted to be together with her. Lauren was caught off-guard and hesitated; however, afterwards, she accepted being in a relationship again (End of Faes). Dark Bo Dark Bo is Bo's powerful dark alter-ego that revealed itself for the first time in Death Didn't Become Him when Lauren's life was threatened by The Lich. In Faes Wide Shut, Bo's dark side took control of her when Lauren and Kenzi's life were threatened, attacking those responsible in a violent and powerfully aggressive rampage. She needed Lauren to stand up to her and coax her back to normal. After passing The Dawning, Bo's powers have increased. Personality Bo is bisexual. She has one foot in each of two worlds: the Fae and the Human. Bo is fiercely independent and chooses not to subjugate herself to either the Light Fae or Dark Fae, and frequently disregards the rules of the Fae world in order to do things her own way. Despite being independent, she has shown great loyalty to her friends, frequently risking her life to help them. Having suffered verbal and religious conservative abuse from her adoptive parents, Bo harbored a great deal of resentment and guilt towards them. Before making peace with her adoptive mother, Mary, she confessed that her mother's cruel words about her being "a monster" — after Bo sought her help and support when she caused Kyle's death — often echoed inside her head. Because she grew up among humans, Bo does not regard them as inferior beings as most other Fae do, and prefers to live among them while still keeping her true nature hidden. Due to her succubus species, Bo is an extremely sexual being, needing sex not only to feed and survive, but also to heal. Since learning how to control her chi-drawing powers, Bo has been able to enjoy sex freely without fear of killing a sexual partner. Despite being a succubus, Bo has expressed her desire for a monogamous relationship. She has deep romantic feelings for both Dyson and Lauren, and goes on to explore personal relationships with each of them at different times. In the third season, Bo asked Lauren to be with her in a monogamous relationship and although she tried to be physically faithful, her need to feed could not sustain it. Being with Lauren, however, was the first time Bo said "I love you" to anyone. Relationships * Kenzi: Bo's best friend and sidekick. They live together in an abandoned old house nicknamed The Clubhouse. They are partners in a private investigation business. Their relationship can best be described as a very close sisterly bond. Bo has described Kenzi as smart, honest, kind, and makes Bo feel normal and special. Kenzi is Bo's heart. After Kenzi sacrificed herself to save Bo from death, Bo was devastated and went to great lengths to bring Kenzi back from the afterlife. Although Kenzi left town to find her own place after her resurrection, she agreed with Bo's description of them as sisters and assured Bo that she would always be a part of her life. * Dyson: Bo's relationship with Dyson is both intense and complicated. Because Dyson is Fae, Bo is able to feed off him without causing much harm. They initially had an arrangement in which Dyson let Bo chi-feed from him and heal from the sexual energy created between them. This caused them to develop feelings for each other and they fell in love. :In Vexed, he stopped Bo from killing Vex, a Dark Fae Mesmer, because, as he said, "If you kill him they won’t stop until you’re dead." In the finale episode of Season 1, Dyson offered his wolf to The Norn so that Bo could have his strength when she battled Aife, but The Norn tricked him and took his love for Bo and his ability to love anyone else. Bo broke up with Dyson when she discovered that he had lied to her about knowing who her birth mother was and that he had been Trick's secret agent assigned to keep her under watch. In Into the Dark, Kenzi forced The Norn to give her the vial containing Dyson's love essence and his love for Bo was restored, but he did not tell Bo. During Season 2 and Season 3 the two are exclusively friends; however, during Bo's Dawning passage inside The Temple, Dyson finally confessed to Bo that he loved her, but would not interfere with her relationship with Lauren, and would wait for her. * Lauren: is a human doctor and scientist, and the property of The Ash (leader of the Light Fae). In the first episode of the series, Lauren examined Bo and was able to determine that she was a succubus, and offered to help Bo learn how to control her chi and sexual energy drawing so that she could feed or heal without hurting or killing anyone. They became friends, with an obvious sexual and romantic attraction between them. :However, Bo did not act on her attraction for fear that she would hurt Lauren. Bo finally gave in when Lauren seduced her in Vexed, after The Ash commanded Lauren to find a way to distract "the succubus" so that Bo could be delayed from finding out about Vex and prevent her from confronting him. If Bo were to injure or kill Vex it would have created a volatile problem between the Light and Dark Fae, and provided The Morrigan with a reason to execute Bo. After Lauren admitted to Bo that she had been ordered by The Ash to distract her, Bo felt betrayed and relations between them became tense; and although Lauren tried several times to explain her reasons to Bo, she would not listen. After the suicide attack in Blood Lines that killed many Light Fae Elders and critically injured The Ash, Lauren helped Bo recover the Koushang which would help her when she confronted Aife. Bo promised to make amends with Lauren after the fight and they shared a kiss before Bo left. Their friendship was restored in Season 2, but experienced many obstacles after the new Ash, Lachlan, restricted most of the personal freedom Lauren had been allowed by the previous Ash. In BrotherFae of the Wolves, Lauren sought sanctuary in Bo's home and their romantic relationship was rekindled in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away. Bo then discovered that Lauren had a girlfriend, Nadia, that had been lying in a comatose state for five years and for which finding a cure was the reason Lauren had pledged herself as a servant to The Ash. : Lauren found out from Lachlan that the previous Ash had a Dark Shaman curse Nadia into a coma so that he could retain Lauren as his scientist and physician human property. Bo and Lauren maintained a close relationship until Bo (sworn to secrecy by Lachlan) released Nadia from the curse and they shifted into being "very good friends". After Bo was forced to kill Nadia when she threatened Lauren's life, the romantic relationship that had existed between them was gradually reinvigorated. In Season 3, Bo asked Lauren to be with her in a real relationship together and their union was the first time Bo said "I love you" to anyone. Bo initially tried to be sexually monogamous, but it caused problems for her succubus feeding needs. Lauren understood Bo's nature and told her she could feed from others, except for Dyson (because he was her ex-lover). However, after Tamsin tells Lauren in Delinquents that she and Bo had kissed without it having involved feeding (unaware that the kiss was the result of Trick and Stella touching the Dawning Invitation Machine at the same time they first kissed in Fae-ge Against The Machine), Lauren felt hurt and discouraged, and not able to give Bo what she needed. Afterwards, Lauren then told Bo that she wanted a "break" from the relationship. In Turn to Stone, while looking around in Lauren's apartment, Bo found the folder with the wanted poster showing Karen Beattie as Lauren's real name. : Bo and Lauren are reunited in Let the Dark Times Roll after not seeing each other since their encounter in front of Dr. Isaac Taft (Those Who Wander). They kissed passionately, happy to see each other again and delighting in their reunion, using the short amount of time they had for a 'quickie'. Bo shocked Lauren when she told her that her blood had chosen the Dark Fae and she was no longer unaligned. Lauren, in turn, shocked Bo by informing her that she was now working with the Dark after The Morrigan offered protection and freedom without a binding agreement. When Bo told Lauren she could both protect and free her by claiming her, Lauren rejected being owned by Bo and chose to stay with the Dark instead, and said to her, "You're Fae. I'm human. So I'll always be a prisoner. The least I can do is choose my own cage." Bo walked away stunned. * Trick: is Bo's maternal grandfather and Aife's father (Into the Dark). He was The Blood King that used his Blood Sage powers to write the peace truce ending The Great War between the Light and Fae clans, and created the Blood Laws that thereafter governed the Fae world. * Aife: is Bo's birth mother. When Bo first met her, she was posed as "Saskia", a succubus who wanted to educate Bo on the ways of her species. When Bo discovered that Aife was her mother, she was willing to speak to her and learn about her, even after she kidnapped Bo. After Bo realized that Aife was evil, the two fought in hand-to-hand combat. Bo won the fight after Trick used his Blood Sage powers to revive Aife's maternal bond, and stop her from hurting and killing Bo; while Dyson simultaneously supplicated The Norn to transfer his wolf strength to Bo. Aife let herself fall from the top of a staircase and her body was seen being carried away by an unidentified man. In Season 2, Aife's whereabouts were unknown. In Season 3, she resurfaced as a Fae specimen confined within a glass cell inside Dr. Isaac Taft's laboratory, along with Dyson. * Hades: is Bo's father and King of the Underworld, Tartarus. Until Like Hell Pt.2, he was known only as a Dark King. A powerful and evil being, he held Aife prisoner for centuries, during which time she gave birth to Bo inside his prison. Bo has referred to him as a "monster" and has feared that she, too, could be a monster because of him. He is perceived as a god by many Fae. His species and powers have not yet been established. * Zee: her aunt and an Ancient Fae, and the sister of Hades. * Persephone: her stepmother and an Ancient Fae. * Ryan Lambert: is a Dark Fae Loki with whom Bo had an on-going sexual relationship in Season 2. Ryan and Bo's hedonistic relationship thrived on the fact that neither of them was interested in an emotional, committed relationship. Bo also used him to heal and he was willing to let her feed from him. After Kenzi discovered that Ryan was Dark Fae, Kenzi told Bo to end the relationship. Bo lied to Kenzi and continued the relationship behind her back. However, they both ended it after nearly marrying each other as a result of her accidentally enthralling him with her blood, which coincided with her being struck by a Fae-induced amnesia (Fae-nted Love). * Rainer: is the rebel warrior whose soul was cursed by The Blood King to ride for eternity on the Death Train of damned souls. Bo met him when she was transported to the Death Train at the end of Those Who Wander. She believed he was her destiny and became lovers with him. They were tricked by Rosette into believing they needed to become united in a handfasting ceremony so that he would not die by the seventh day of his departure from the train. Their union caused the portal to Hel to be opened and release the Lord of Darkness. He is killed by Massimo. Powers and abilities Several times through the first season she was referred to as being untrained, but displayed exceptional intuitive skills; and she has become stronger as she learns more about herself. Her powers include: * Suctioning the chi (life force) from someone during a kiss. (Her eyes turn a luminous blue when this occurs.) * Accelerated healing by "feeding" through kissing or absorbing the energy created from having sex. * Draining several beings at once. This happened for the first time in Death Didn't Become Him when Lauren's life was threatened by The Lich, revealing a Dark Bo alter ego when anger and desperation ignited her rage. Her entire body glowed and her voice changed, becoming very deep and resounding. While in this state she hinted at another, stronger ability by proclaiming that she could be the most powerful Fae of all: ::"I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me." :Upon which she chi-drained everyone in the room except Lauren, broke the collar and chain that held her, and thereafter lost consciousness. When she revived, she could not remember what had just happened. She also appeared to be stronger and faster than the already high level she had been. * Replenishing a person's chi. Control of this power was limited at first, but since The Dawning she can also revive a dead person by transferring the combined chi of several life forces into them (this power to resurrect must be done quickly before too much time has passed or it will not succeed). In Dark Horse, Trick explained to Bo that her power to draw the life force from many bodies and transfer all of it to someone else other than herself came from her still-unknown Dark Fae father. * Controlling a person by temporarily enthralling them with her touch – this ability only works if the person would be receptive to Bo's sexual advances (she had no effect on a Gay male security guard in Food for Thought). * Can tell the level of lust a person feels by seeing the color of their aura. * Showing intuitive proficiency with various weapons. * Stronger and faster than average human. This increases and decreases based on the last time she fed and what she recently fed on. Feeding on humans satiates and keeps her 'engine' running, but she has been shown to become more powerful after feeding on Fae. As the granddaughter of The Blood King: * Enthralling someone with her blood (Fae-nted Love). Trick told Bo that just like her mother, Aife, her blood has "the power to enslave others, to bind them to your will" (Into the Dark). As well as her succubus powers, her unaligned Fae status gives her some advantages in Fae society: * She can freely associate with both Light Fae and Dark Fae (such as entering the territory of either clan without provoking conflict). * Can use her powers on occasions where both the Light and Dark cannot due to adherence to ancient laws. Her neutral, non-clan affiliation leaves her more vulnerable to being eliminated by assassins if she makes enemies within either clan. However, in Season 4 the benefits of being unaligned were jeopardized when The Una Mens proclaimed that her blood had chosen a side and she was Dark Fae. Quotes * "It's kind of tough growing up thinking that you might have a shot at being prom queen and find out that you're part of some ageless secret race that feeds on humans." – to Kenzi (Where There's a Will, There's a Fae) * BO: I have to stop waiting for that guy to become emotionally available. KENZI: Don't give up yet. His eyes say "no," but his inner wolf says...ahwooooo-yes. And Lauren? BO: She's human. I could kill her. KENZI: Thought she fixed your hungry honeypot. BO: Yeah, a hell of a test run with someone that I care about. KENZI: Poor Bo. So many choices, just one vag. – (ArachnoFaebia) * "It's not just my past. It's my present. For a long time I’d forgotten what I am to humans...a monster." – to Lauren (Raging Fae) * "You take my breath away...breathless...completely." – to Lauren (Into the Dark) * "It's not my heart I'm worried about. I love you...all...so much." – to Lauren (Flesh and Blood) * "Time to go, human lover." – to Lauren (Caged Fae) * BO: You were right. About everything. It's time. LAUREN: It's time? BO: Us….I want to give this a real shot. Be together. Life is too short. – (Caged Fae) * "My father was most certainly dark, but what if he was a monster? What does that make me?" – to Trick (Caged Fae) * BO: I am monogamous. DYSON: No, you're a Succubus. You can't sustain yourself on one human alone. You need to feed. BO: No, I can't. I can't. DYSON: Hey, hey…look, there are no strings here. No feelings. It's either me or an ambulance. I'm not kidding. BO: No feelings. (nods acceptance) – (Fae-de To Black) * "You bitches are witches." – to Carolyn and Susan (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) * "I'm scared of making the wrong choice. Of losing my friends, my family again. I'm terrified of what I'll become. I'm terrified of what I'm capable of. I'm terrified of The Wanderer and what he'll make me." – to Krampus (Groundhog Fae) * "I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me." (Death Didn't Become Him) * "My strength is unmatched. I shall reign as queen and you shall all tremble before my power." (Flesh and Blood) * "I will reign as he did. For I am his daughter. Together we will bridle the masses and ride unto victory. Even death will fear us. Only I will choose who lives." (The Ceremony) * BO: Lauren wait. About what happened between us during the blackout. LAUREN: Let me save you the trouble. We slept together. It's a one time thing. I get it. I'm OK with it. BO: OK. But here's the thing: I'm not. I mean I was..but it's..it's just..there's always going to be a reason for us not to be together. And I don't want to put this off any longer. LAUREN: Oh boy. BO: 'Oh boy' yes? Or 'oh boy' no? .... LAUREN: Bo, wait! BO: What? LAUREN: 'Oh boy' yes. – (End of Faes) Trivia * The romantic relationship between Bo and Lauren is sometimes referred to as Team Lauren or Doccubus – the romantic relationship with Dyson is referred to as Team Dyson. * Bo finds out in Flesh and Blood that she was named after her grandmother Isabeau, Trick's late wife. * Although she is named after her maternal grandmother, Isabeau, her name is spelled with a "Y": "'Ysabeau', or Bo for short, was born of Fae and is a rarity in their world." – Lost Girl: Prologue. * Bo has a birthmark on her left foot above the heel. * In The Temple, Bo saw a vision of herself as a baby being held by her father as he sang her to sleep — and she remembered the song. (The Ceremony) * When Lauren reveals her past to Crystal in Turn to Stone, we also become aware that Bo's background shares some similarities with Lauren's: ::(1) both committed a crime at about the same age: Bo killed her boyfriend when she was 18 years old – Lauren made a pipe bomb that killed 11 people when she was 17 or 18 years old; ::(2) both go on the run after the crime and assume false identities; ::(3) both hate themselves for what they had done: Bo for killing her boyfriend and then sexual lovers during 10 years on the run – Lauren for being the reason behind the deaths of 11 persons; ::(4) both had led secret lives; ::(5) both kept running and hiding until: Bo is discovered by the Fae – Lauren is discovered by The Ash in the Congo. * In Destiny’s Child, we learn that Rainer is The Wanderer, but he is not Bo's father and, therefore, not The Dark King. However, in Waves, Rainer tells Bo that he was not the one who had her captured in black smoke and transported to the Death Train. In End Of A Line, when Rainer's face materializes on a blank page of a book of Fae portraits and Bo tells Tamsin that it's the face of her "boss" (meaning The Wanderer), Tamsin informs Bo that the face in the book is not him. Who Bo's father is, is still a mystery. * The term Lord of Darkness was used for the first time in Origin, the twelfth episode of Season 4. It was not until Like Hell Pt.2, the second episode of Season 5, that her father's identity was revealed as being Hades and that she had a stepmother, Persephone. * By the ancient Celts: "Handfasting" was the word used to describe their traditional trial-marriage ceremony, during which couples were literally bound together. The handfasting was a temporary agreement that expired after a year and a day; however, it could be made permanent after the year was up if both spouses agreed. In the former Celtic lands of Scotland and Northern England: "Handfasting" was the word used to refer to a commitment of betrothal or engagement. It was a ceremony in which the couple publicly declared their intention to marry one year and a day in the future.Celtic/Neopagan handfasting Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Showcase character description Bo (Anna Silk) Bo is a Succubus, a powerful female entity in folklore who feeds off sexual energy. Raised by human parents, Bo had no reason to believe she was anything other than the girl next door - until she “drained” her first boyfriend to death. Bo then discovers that she is one of the Fae, creatures of legend that pass as humans while secretly feeding off them. Faced with choosing between an allegiance to the Dark or Light Fae clans, Bo takes the middle path between the human and Fae worlds, while embarking on a mission to unlock the secrets of her origin. Her succubus nature tangles her in an intense and evolving love triangle with Dyson, a shape-shifting Fae and homicide detective, and Lauren, a human doctor who has found a way, through science, to help give Bo the sexual self control she’s been aching for. Navigating this complicated life with Bo is her street-smart “bestie” and partner in crime, Kenzi. http://www.showcase.ca/lostgirl/lostgirlcharacters.aspx?n=Bo+(Anna+Silk)+ (January 2013) Syfy character description Bo | Anna Silk Bo is a Succubus, a mythological creature who uses sex to feed, heal, and kill. Raised as a human by strict adoptive parents, she was taught that sex of any kind was evil. However, at age 17, Bo's internal need for sexual energy, or 'chi,' became so strong that she gave in to her urges. Bo was untutored in her power and unaware of how to control it, which led her to accidentally kill her first lover. Traumatized by this, Bo left town, vowing to never succumb to her urges again - a promise she was incapable of keeping, leaving her with an increasing body count and mounting regrets. But when she met the Fae, her ancient, long-warring kin, she found new hope for a "normal" future. Now more able to control her powers, Bo uses her supernatural abilities to help others while trying to navigate her first real romantic relationships.http://www.syfy.com/lostgirl/cast/bo/5 Bo Gallery See more images in: '' 'Photos''' References Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Development and Production Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fae Category:Seasons